¿Mi chica ideal?
by Nathalie.S
Summary: –Tal vez… –Y mira de soslayo a un Naruto impaciente. Oh, esto iba a estar bueno. – alguien como Kushina-san. Road to ninja.


**¿Mi chica ideal?**  
Charasuke U./Naruto U.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sumary: _–Tal vez… –Y mira de soslayo a un Naruto impaciente. Oh, esto iba a estar bueno. – alguien como Kushina-san. Road to ninja  
_Notas del autor_: Naruto no me pertenece, solo por las dudas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día apacible de Konoha (lo cual es raro teniendo ninjas corriendo de aquí para allá). Las mariposas vuelan, los pájaros cantan y el cielo se pinta de nubes que parecen algodón de azúcar. Naruto, el rubio idiota sentado en los banquillos del parque, empieza a pensar que pese a haber caído en un mundo paralelo inverso al suyo, no estaba tan mal después de todo. Resulta que en esta dimensión Sakura es hija del Hokage y sus padres estaban vivos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso? Si, era un poco raro tener a tus padres recibiéndote con un cálido abrazo y un gran tazón de ramen en la cena (supongo que para Sakura debe ser raro que la gente se incline con respeto cada vez que va a comprar dangos o al baño) Sin embargo, lo más raro del asunto era ver a un Sasuke playboy con complejos de estrella se cine. Solo hace falta ver su vestuario y aquellos extraños anillos para saberlo. Además, resultaba un poco irritante ver la manera en que coqueteaba con cada fémina que pasase por su camino (niñas, mujeres, abuelas, no discriminaba a nadie).

Luego de andar toda la mañana con él, Naruto no dudo en huir a la primera oportunidad que tubo.

Ese no _era Sasuke_, alias _vengador psicópata_ Uchiha. Ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones.

– ¡Hey Naruto!¿En dónde te metiste tremendo cabronazo? Había conseguido a un par de chicas para ir a comer– Y allí, parado encima del banquillo, Sasuke empieza su discurso acerca de la amistad y sus responsabilidades. ¿Habían decretado reglas para eso? Al cuerno.

–No estoy de Humor, _Sasuke _– arrastra las palabras, sobretodo la última. El Uchiha da un salto, quedando sentado en el borde del banquillo y solo sonríe. La verdad, durante estos últimos días Menma ha estado muy raro. Jamás, y digo JAMÁS hubiese aceptado acompañarle a pasear. Él era de esos tipos cuyos cerebros reducen a actos tan primitivos como comer-dormir-entrenar (y no siempre en ese orden). Además, ese "Menma" era muy ingenuo e inocente. Un aburrido.

–Vale, tu aceptaste acompañarme a la torre del Hokage para entregar unos informes  
–Acepte acompañarte, no a recorrer media aldea para tus ligues.  
– ¿Acaso estas _celoso_?  
– ¡P-por supuesto que no grandísimo teme!

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de enojo que ponía el rubio. Sobre todo ese par de mejillas coloreadas.

–Solo bromeaba dobe –respondió con una sonrisa. Naruto callo sintiéndose un tonto sin saber la razón. EL Uchiha aprovecha este silencio para sacar un par de bolsas de frituras de su porta Kunai. – ¿Quieres uno? Son deliciosos. – al no recibir respuesta, se acerca al rubio para pellizcarle

Naruto reacciona al sentir un aguijón en su hombro, lo empuja con el codo y tose con disimulo al escuchar las burlas de su compañero.

–Sí que eres idiota, te ofrezco algo y pareces más perdido que Shino sin su insecticida. –Y no puede evitar carcajearse un poco más. Sin embargo, cuando mira a su costado, Naruto muestra una expresión de desconcierto que logra callarlo y hundirlo a un ambiente sobrecogedoramente incómodo.

–Yo… bueno hace tiempo que no te veo reír– se excusa al interrogante de su mirada. El moreno siente como si un tipo de ácido cayera a su estómago, causando una sensación desagradable. Estaba… ¿Nervioso?

– ¿Q-qué hablas dobe? A veces dices incoherencias–Sasuke quiere reír pero no puede. Siente un extraño sabor en la boca al ver a Naruto sonreír que lo impide. Se limita a responderle el gesto con un golpe en las costillas. El rubio frunce el ceño y le devuelve el golpe y sin proponérselo, ambos se ven envueltos en una pelea que dura hasta el atardecer.

Apoyados bajo el tronco de un árbol y con un par de facturas en mano por haber causado desorden y destrozos en medio parque, ambos amigos posan la mirada hacia el trayecto del sol, que se oculta bajo las montañas de los antiguos kages. Era ver eso o el popo de perro del otro lado.

–Dime, Ahora que luces cansado y sin fuerzas para refutarme ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te puso de mal humor toda la mañana?  
–Ya te lo dije teme, ¡te flirteas a media aldea y parece no importarte!  
– ¿Enserio? Yo pensé que era solo la tercera parte.  
–De veras eres un pendejo, ¿Acaso no tienes un tipo de chica ideal?

Y silencio. Ahí, tirados en el pasto con el cabello enmarañado y pequeños moretones en los brazos y piernas, Sasuke no sabe que responderle. No ahora, por lo menos.

– ¿Teme? – Y la voz de Naruto acompañado de ese gesto preocupado en su rostro hace que el Uchiha sienta el ácido de su estómago descomponerse (¿se puede hacer siquiera eso?) y traer en su reemplazo una manada de murciélagos (Porque mariposas era muy de niñas)

–Te oigo, estoy pensando.  
–Oh

Y ese "Estoy pensando" dura un par de minutos más hasta que Sasuke, con la boca seca y la lengua enredada responde

–Tal vez… –Y mira de soslayo a un Naruto impaciente. Oh, esto iba a estar bueno. – alguien como _Kushina-san_

Naruto se levanta bruscamente, sujetando al Uchiha de la camisa ante la mención de su madre. Oh, estaba en grandes problemas.

– ¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO MALDITO DEPRAVADO! –Naruto parece perforarlo con aquellos ojos cargados de enojo. El Uchiha sonríe y con un certero golpe se deshace del agarre del extrovertido ninja. Naruto recuerda que pese a que Sasuke lucia y actuaba distinto, poseían la misma fuerza.

El moreno corta esa pesada atmósfera respondiendo–Solo la verdad, si hablásemos de chicas claro.

Oh.

¿Y eso que significaba?  
Sasuke tenía razón al decir que estaba más perdido que Shino sin sus insecticidas cuando sintió sus labios rozar los suyos tan rápido que creyó que estaba alucinando. Antes de siquiera entender lo que estaba pasando el Uchiha se aleja, escuchando apenas un susurro mientras el cielo se cubre de un oscuro azul.

–Después de todo no creo que importe porque tú no eres "Menma"

* * *

Como dije antes, soy de mente abierta (y tolerante) asi que me aventure a escribir esto como reto personal  
Oh bueno, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y quise hacerlo cómico xD  
Saludos!


End file.
